


My annoying hyung

by GALAGAZZO_94



Series: BTOB abo slice of life [4]
Category: BTOB
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Beta Yook Sungjae, Bottom Lee Changsub, But mostly fluff, But there is a story, Cute, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Porn, Porn With Plot, So there must be a plot, Top Yook Sungjae, alpha lee changsub, maknae on top, or maybe not with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GALAGAZZO_94/pseuds/GALAGAZZO_94
Summary: Sungjae isn't clingy (right ?) but with his hyungs enlisting he might as well be a liiiittle clingy.Feelings happen.(No porn)(Not this time)(Maybe in the next story)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo.... I may or may not have been a BIT of an emotional mess lately. Because of personal reasons (namely : MY PERIODS. *dinosaur scream in the distance*) and I've also been binge listening (is that a thing ?) to sad soundtracks. So.
> 
> Because I have this kind if theme going on with people in the army and stuff I decided to write another feely mushy thing like that. But I wanted some ChangJae interaction. 
> 
> So this mushy thing was born.

Sungjae wasn’t _clingy_. Definitely not. Nope. Never.

 

LIES.

 

He knew the time for their oldest members to enlist was coming but it didn’t actually hit him until Eunkwang left in August.

And then his fav… **least** favorite (ahem) alpha announced he’d go as well in January.

 

Said alpha was currently lying on the couch, on his back, head dandling from the side. Asleep. Typical Changsub really.

Sungjae had been observing quietly (read : _creeping on him_ ) from the leaving room doorframe, wondering how he even managed to fall asleep in the first place. That position couldn’t be comfortable.

 

He was still squinting at him when Hyunsik waltzed in the room, with a nice coat on. Sungjae focus shifted on the other alpha, squinting now at him. « Going out ? » he asked in a teasing tone. « I’m meeting with Hani-noona », the alpha answered with his typical eye smile. The beta whistled wolfishly and Hyunsik only his eyes.

They bid farewell and Sungjae went back to creep… looking at Changsub. Except the alpha was _gone_.

Or well.

He moved from his spot to go to the kitchen.

 

The beta went after him, tip toeing around the leaving room, still keeping a good distance (because he was pretending to be in an espion movie or something, he wasn’t clingy thank you very much) and continued observing the alpha who was now rummaging through the fridge. His observation went on for another couple of minutes and he even managed to sneak in the kitchen without the other noticing right away.

 

Changsub nearly jumped out of his skin when he noticed the giant maknae staring at him from behind the cabinets.

 

« YA! » he chastised, « Don’t give an old man a heart attack! »

 

« YA! » the beta shouted back at him « Stop stealing my food ! »

 

« I’m not.. » the older started but noticed he indeed took one of Sungjae’s yoghurt. He turned to apologize but the maknae was already zooming out of the kitchen, slamming his bedroom door behind.

 

Changsub was left speechless.

 

Lately, the maknae behavior had been… _odd_ to say the least. Weirder than usual. The alpha put back the yoghurt in the fridge, hunger momentarily forgotten.

Sungjae had been sad for a long time after their leader left. He’d try to hide it for a while, but even his beta’s pheromones ended up betraying him and he’d started smelling sad.

Then he wasn’t anymore. He became bratty. The brattiest he’d ever been. He ordered his hyungs around, even the alphas, even Hyunsik, playing the dominant (only to run away during heat week).

 

And now he was… weird.

 

Maybe he was taking drugs ? Or worst ??

 

(The only time he’d been acting really strange was when he took by accident alpha suppressants.)

 

 

Changsub tried to ignore the matter and went back to his previous position on the couch. He waited for a while, glancing from time to time to the maknae door, half expecting the latter to dramatically burst out from it because he was getting bored. But the door remained closed.

 

And so the alpha decided to take action.

 

He got up, went to the door, mentally squaring up and purposefully letting alpha hormones out (something he never did unless he _had_ to) _._

He whipped open the door, scaring the hell out of the maknae who’d been in his bed.

 

« YA ! » the younger shouted. « YA ! » the alpha growled back loudly cutting off the beta, « What’s the matter with you ? »

The beta scrambled to sit up on his bed, looking equally as ruffled as angry as scared by the sudden outburst from the alpha. « Ya! (He shouted back nonetheless), you can’t just barge into other people’s rooms like that! » He made to get up from the bed but the alpha leaped toward him. With a yelp, Sungjae barely ducked the attack.

« Like you never do that! » the alpha growled, jumping at the younger again, this time catching him around the waist and flattening him in the bed.

 

Sungjae struggled to get rid of the alpha on his back but to no avail. They were both strong, Sungjae probably stronger on a daily basis, but a beta was no match to an angry alpha. Didn’t mean he wouldn’t stop struggling though. As if sensing his thoughts, Changsub’s mouth closed around the juncture of his neck and shoulder and bit down _hard_. The reaction was automatic. The beta made a strangled noise and went completely limp in the alpha’s arms. Damn his biology. The younger was trying to ignore the prickling sensation behind his eyes, like hell he’d cry in that position.

Changsub, still oblivious to the maknae inner struggle, kept his grip secure on the latter, growling softly and nibbling at his neck.

 

He didn’t intend the bite to hurt the beta (he’d never do that!) but he did so to have him submit (which was a dick move but also the only to have him calm down…. He’d deal with the maknae’s wrath later.)

 

He slightly loosened his grip when he felt like the beta wouldn’t try to run away and switched to rubbing soothing circles with his hands in the beta’s belly. He could smell wave of unhappy pheromones wafting from the maknae with his nose so close to his scent gland. Driven by his instincts to soothe the beta his growling quieted down to a low rumbling sound which almost sounded like purring.

 

« Why have you been acting like a brat ? » he mumbled against the beta’s neck, feeling him tense minutely. The alpha couldn’t see his face since he was spooning the beta (who was freakishly tall) but he was pretty sure the younger had a sulky face on. So he was definitely caught of guard by the loud sob coming from the maknae. He abruptly let go of him so he could see his face earning an even louder sub in return as the beta curled on himself. He grabbed the maknae by a shoulder so he could make him roll on his back and Sungjae’s hands automatically came up to cover his crying face.

 

The alpha was at lost of what to do, suddenly wishing Minhyuk was there (because the older alpha was much better at dealing with a crying giant baby).

 

« What ? What ? What is it ? » he asked frantically trying to pry the hands off his maknae’s face to get a good look at him. « Was I too rough ? Did I hurt you ? » (He knew it wasn’t the case but he felt compelled to ask too scared he could’ve hurt his friend). The sobbing only intensified, turning into wails and Changsub was ready to panic.

 

He somehow managed to gather the beta in his arms, cradling him to his chest as if he was an actual baby. It took some maneuvering but he managed to get Sungjae face near his scent gland as he relied down fully so the beta stayed on top of him, not trapped. That seemed to be the right decision noticing how the crying eventually subsided.

The beta made more whiny noises, in between sobs and started to rub his face in the older’s shoulder. Changsub didn’t comment on it, even If it reminded him of little kids scenting their parents. That couldn’t possibly be what the maknae was doing right ? Wait.

Sungjae left hand was bunched up in the alpha’s shirt, effectively pulling it down and exposing his collarbones and a bit of shoulder. The maknae was rubbing his face right bellow that spot.

 

The alpha ignored the heat that was spreading in his chest because of the action. He brought down a hand to rub his thumbs along the beta’s ribs in a slow back and forth motion. « Do you want to talk about it ? » he eventually asked, his other hand coming to rest on the beta’s nape. The younger froze again at the cold feeling against his neck and Changsub, so he wouldn’t feel like he had to submit like before, started scratching at the short hair there. It seemed to do the trick as the younger relaxed.

 

But he still wasn’t talking. Changsub squeezed lightly at his neck, earning a low growl as answer. _The maknae is back_ , he thought with a smile tugging on his lips.

« Don’t make me submit again, you know I don’t like it. » the younger grumbled, angling his face up so he was directly looking at his hyung (or rather… staring at his double chins because of the position).

« I’m sorry I cornered you » the older apologized, « and I’m sorry I made you cry. »

 

A snort. Sungjae burrowed his face in the alpha chest again. The last traces of alpha agression were long gone, leaving behind the fresh smell of cotton and Changsub’s natural scent (Changsub didn’t smell strong or heavy as most alpha did and Sungjae really appreciated that).

« It’s okay » he muffled against the shirt, hot puffs of breath making the alpha under him squirm. He shifted so he was fully lying on top of his hyung (ignoring the _you’re too heavy!_ protest), nose pressed to his neck. « I’m sorry I’ve been behaving like a dick » the younger eventually said, not daring to look directly at the alpha.

« Well… » the alpha started « that’s not completely unusual for you » he teased. Sungjae garbled a noise of protest but the alpha continue. « But this time it’s different, right ? »

 

There were a few beats of silence and the alpha was worried the maknae would start crying again. But instead of that, the latter proceeded to rub his face against his neck.

 

« Are you… are you scenting me ?? » the alpha sputtered (but did nothing to stop the beta). Sungjae froze again, ears going really pink in a matter of seconds. He got up so abruptly he nearly gave himself whiplash. « NO ! » he shouted, stumbling backward. The alpha sat up just as quickly and grabbed the flailing maknae so they were face to face, Sungjae straddling his hyung’s legs and looking very red.

« You SO were scenting me ! » the alpha countered with a big smile. Sungjae wanted to deny it, but he only grew even redder and let his body flopped down dramatically with a defeated groan. The alpha made a triumphing noise and dove down so _he_ was rubbing _his_ scent over the maknae. The latter just let it happen, trying (and failing) to not look too pleased by the special treatment.

When the alpha was content with covering the beta with his scent, he happily nuzzled the younger’s neck, purposefully letting hot puffs of air.

Sungjae squirmed because he was getting ticklish but it only prompted the alpha to nuzzle more, even licking a long stripe on the exposed neck.

 

The reaction was immediate.

 

The beta somehow grabbed the other and flipped them around so he was now spooning (strangling) his shorter hyung. He even tried to chomp down on his neck in a similar manner as what Changsub had done to him but the alpha swiftly dodged the attack and the younger was left to gnaw down on his shoulder. He purposely drooled there while the alpha weakly struggled to break free before accepting his fate with a loud sigh.

He stayed curled around the alpha body, eventually stopping his slobbering and chewing to press in a nose behind Changsub’s ear. He was pretty impressed with how relaxed the alpha was. And how willing he was to assume the little spoon position. (His group had fucked up non traditional dynamics and that was great).

Changsub was patiently waiting for him to talk now. Not trying to get him to like earlier.

 

« I’m a bit sad » the younger eventually said, squeezing a bit more the alpha against him. Changsub’s face snapped back to him, nearly squashing his cheek in the younger’s nose. Sungjae barely flinched as he continued « I’m sad because all of my hyungs are leaving » he sniffled. It suddenly occurred to the alpha that the younger last mood swing happened when he announced his own enlistment. « Aigoooo! My baby Sungjae ! » he cooed turning around in his arms « it’s not like we’re leaving forever! », he rubbed the younger’s back. « I know! » the maknae protested with another wet sniffle.

Changsub tried very hard not to coo again (failed loudly) and wiped away the stray tear that had escaped the maknae’s eye.

« Are you missing your hyungs already ? » he whispered, now caressing Sungjae’s cheek. The maknae nodded minutely. « Will you miss me too ? » A glare. Changsub chuckled a bit. « You know I’ll also miss you when you’ll enlist. » A softer glare. « I even miss you when you’re away for filming. » A little smile graced the younger’s face and the alpha couldn’t help but smile back. « It’s okay to come to us when you’re lonely » he cupped the younger cheek, and rubbed it softly with his thumb. « It’s okay to be clingy sometimes. » he added teasingly and Sungjae let out a wet laugh.

 

Changsub pulled him into a hug, the younger’s face hidden in his sweater, wet with tears again.

 

« We will always come back home » he mumbled on the top of his head, pressing a kiss there, as the beta clung to him as a lifeline. « I’m always coming back. » The _to you_ was left unspoken but Sungjae somehow understood.

 

They eventually fell asleep tangled together…. _Clinging_ to each other.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn happens.
> 
> And that's it.
> 
> "Hi, nice to meet you, I'm bad at summaries"
> 
>  
> 
> Also the story takes place after heat week. Which in my fucked up chronology happens after the chapter 1 of this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo ! I'm baaaack ! 
> 
> With badly written porn.
> 
> Which you'll hopefully like. I hope. Yeah.
> 
> And if ya don't. Or if ya do. You can come yell at me cuz I made a tweeter with a very suitable name for that purpose : @the_yelling
> 
> Kay, bye. LY.

 

After their heart to heart talk, heat week fell upon them and Sungjae was summoned by the youngest omega of their group and away from the alphas.

 

Needless to say it was a strange week. First of all because it was a long week. Satisfying an omega in heat when you're not an alpha yourself is pretty challenging. Even more so when the omega in question is a certain Jung Ilhoon.

 

But anyway. Peniel and him did eventually manage to satiate the omega for good, and they did enjoy themselves very much so it was all good.

 

So when he was certain the omega wasn't going to jump him at random times anymore, he sprayed himself with scent blockers and went back to the flat. Only to run out very quickly again.

 

Even though Ilhoon's heat was finished, the same couldn't be said for the three alphas.

So yeah. Maybe he nearly walked in on an epic threesome he would remember his whole life with vivid details.

But he did run away. 

 

(Ilhoon didn't want to be in the middle of three  alphas for heat week for a reason. They were horny fuckers.) 

 

So he waited a bit more, let a couple days pass by and when he eventually got news from Hyunsik ("Rut is gone and Minhyuk might be hibernating".. Not a surprise after what he had witnessed...) he came back. 

 

Minhyuk was indeed sleeping in Hyunsik's room, dead to the world, in a mess of pillows and blankets and… suspicious stains, when he went to check on him.

 

Hyunsik was looking very well put together for someone who probably slept 10 hours in more or less 8 days (which wasn't good). He left as soon Sungjae arrived because he had something to do (or someone. Namely : Ilhoon) and the beta was left to roam in the flat. 

 

His nose easily led him to Changsub's even though the flat smelled like all three of them and arousal. They'd definitely need to air it out. He quietly creeped into the older room and sure enough, the latter was sleeping.

 

At least he was sleeping in his own _clean_ bed Sungjae thought.

 

The alpha was sprawled like a starfish, belly down, and very, very, naked. And also very much marked.

 

His usual white skin was littered with a collection of fingers' shaped bruise (mostly on his hips), and some bite marks around his shoulders. Maybe even one on his butt cheek but that needed closer inspection to confirm it. 

 

Mostly driven by his instincts, the beta decided to shed his clothes and crawl into bed with his hyung, until he was mostly laying on top on him, covering him like a blanket.

The alpha grumbled softly at the feeling but didn't wake up at all so the beta decided it was probably safe to stay there. He couldn’t help wanting to rub his own scent all over the alpha again. After a quick sniff (that made the older squirm slightly under him) he noticed Changsub smelled like the three alphas mixed together with a hint of lingering arousal. It was far from his usual clean scent but he smelled very nice. Very… appetizing.

 

The alpha made a noise between a sigh and a whine and the younger froze on top of him. When he was sure he was still dead asleep he started to inspect every tiny bruises that were adorning his skin, and yep, those were definitely bite marks on his butt. 

 

He wasn't even surprised having seen how debauched Minhyuk looked. 

 

However he felt jealous. (But you’ll never catch him saying that out loud, no no.)

 

It was one of the firs heat the members didn’t get to spend altogether. So maybe he was only jealous because he didn’t get to be with his hyung for that time. (He knew it wasn’t the entire reason but he didn’t want to think further about it… for now).

 

He snuggled closer to the alpha, burying his nose at his pulse point. he closed his eyes for a couple of minutes, listening to the alpha’s soft breathing. He let himself relax, cuddling even more to his hyung. He didn’t mean to fall asleep.

 

 

 

Maybe an hour later, Changsub was slowly waking up. Heat week was always so tiring. Last thing he remembered was dragging himself in his bedroom so he could collapse in a clean bed. He didn’t even bother with showering - which was a bit gross - and fell asleep almost right away.

 

Which didn’t explain why there was a weight on his back. Or why they were human limbs tangled around his own. (At least that explained his weird dream about tentacles)

 

He managed to crack open one eye, and sniffed the air loudly. Even without that he knew whose arms where wrapped around his midriff. Clingy maknae, his brain supplied and he snorted loudly. Said youngster, huffed a puff of hot breath against his nape before proceeding to rub his face against the alpha’s back.

 

« Yook Sungjae » the alpha grumbled, voice sounding particularly rough. The beta froze. « I don’t think I ever gave _you_ explicit permission to hump me in my sleep. » he continued, trying to roll over so he could squint at the beta. Sungjae prevented him from doing so, wrapping his arms even more tighter against his stomach.

He could easily imagine the younger one blushing madly as he sputtered a « I did not! ». Changsub laughed loudly at that, and brought down one hand to smack the younger’s leg. The slap had both of them froze.

 

« Why are you naked ? »

 

A pause.

 

The beta’s hand slid down against his stomach, shying away from his neither regions to settle on his thighs.

 

« Yook Sungjae. » The alpha said sternly, not trying to stop the wandering hands.

 

« I didn’t hump you in your sleep » the beta eventually said, a little petulantly, before adding, this time with a sultry tone « I was waiting for you to wake up ».

The alpha sputtered in surprise, trying to roll on his back again so he could look at the maknae. The beta’s grip on his thighs was suddenly harsher, fingers somehow digging into the fresh bruises and the alpha stopped his movement midway. And… _Oh_. There definitely was something hard against his backside.

They were pressed together at their lower regions, Changsub upper body halfway turned toward Sungjae, his hand still on the beta’s upper thigh. He turned his head slowly to look at the maknae dead in the eye. He wasn’t wrong about the younger being a blushing mess. But he also noticed right away the hunger in the younger’s eyes. And now he could smell him too.

 

Sungjae was smelling like a mix of Ilhoon and Peniel and himself with a heavy dash of sex. And damn if that wasn’t enticing.

 

He leaned in minutely, noses brushing together on purpose. A beat passed between them as they stared at each other and then the beta was attacking the alpha’s lips. It was more teeth and tongue than the sweet pecks they’d usually exchange during the day, but Changsub was more than happy to let the beta have his way with him. He let his mouth fall open, inviting the younger’s tongue inside his mouth as he felt hands exploring his body once again.

The beta was rolling his hips, movements small but enough to spark a wave of arousal deep in the alpha guts. Heat week was supposedly over, but apparently his body didn’t get the memo. He arched his back a little, so the beta’s length would slide directly between his butt cheeks and was rewarded by the loud moan coming from the younger.

Sungjae let go of his lips in favor of trailing kisses down his jaw and neck, sucking harshly a mark there. The alpha cursed throwing his head back, giving even more access to his neck to the younger who happily sucked even more marks, covering the ones that had been done by the other alphas.

 

He didn’t like that thought he realized. He really didn’t. He felt like he should be the only one entitled to mark this hyung and the thought kind of scared him.

He brought his hands done again, one going to the alpha’s hardness, wrapping loosely around the base, while the other one made its way to his backside. He slid it down, grabbing the meaty part of the thigh and making it so the alpha was folding his leg, exposing himself a little more. The new position also allowed him to slide his length against the alpha’s taint.

Changsub shuddered at the new sensation, whining a little because he was already sore down there.

 

« Hold your leg for me » the beta ordered, voice dripping with arousal. The alpha obeyed immediately, mentally scolding himself moments later because he was supposed to be an alpha goddamnit.

Sungjae kissed him again deep and slow, thoughts of his rank dissolving instantaneously (because this was nice too, to be taken care of). With one hand still loosely stroking the alpha, his other hand found his was to his hole, rubbing lightly there. The alpha moaned into the kiss, feeling his body already relaxing with the slightest of pressure from the maknae’s fingers.

He felt himself blushing when his body just gave way to the intrusion, already a bit wet because of his previous activities with the other alphas (maybe it was a good idea to not take a shower after all). The beta soon added another finger, then another one, feeling the muscles already stretched around his digits. He still took his time to stroke slowly the inner walls of the alpha, searching for the bundle of nerves that’d make him see stars.

 

« Who fucked you last ? » he suddenly blurted out with a twist of his fingers. Changsub eyes snapped open, torn between feelings of arousal and of somewhat shame. « Wh..What ? » he garbled as an answer as the beta was adding his pinky along his other fingers. « Who fucked you last ? » the beta repeated, whispering the question against his ear making the alpha shiver and clench around his fingers. God, he was so wet. Changsub swallowed, loudly, sensations already becoming overwhelming. « Hyunsik » he eventually answered, voice going high at the end of the name. The beta had found his prostate.

Sungjae felt an immense surge of jealousy and bit harshly the alpha’s ear. It made the latter cry out, hole spasming against his fingers again. « Did he knot you ? » he asked again, but this time he wasn’t expecting the answer, « I bet he did. I bet you loved it. »

Changsub felt as if he was going to explode. The beta’s fingers were unrelenting, assaulting his already abused hole over and over again. « Please! » he whined high and breathy. He felt as if he could come at any moments, with the right twist of fingers or with the right words but he didn’t want that. He could feel the younger’s neglected dick resting against the cleft of his ass. Alpha or not, he wanted that dick inside of him yesterday. Literally.

 

« Please what, alpha ? » the beta taunted, slowly removing his fingers so he could wrap them around his own cock and coat it with the alpha wetness. Changsub whined at the loss, wriggling his hips backward against Sungjae’s. The younger shuddered, « Please _what_ ? » he repeated with his voice sounding low and dangerous. His hand that was on the alpha’s cock tightened minutely, making the latter nearly sob at the sensation.

 

« Please fuck me. » It came out as a whiny breath and Sungjae nearly gave in but he wasn’t done teasing the older. « But I don’t have a knot » he said, pressing open mouthed kisses against the alpha’s back, « I’m not sure I can satisfy you ».

The alpha groaned. Sungjae was more than enough. If he had to chose between the alphas and the beta, he’d chose Sungjae anytime.He wasn’t going to confess that right about now though, there were more urgent matters at hand. « I want you » he settled on answering, twisting around to look at the beta with eyes looking a little wet. « I only want you » he added for good measure.

 

The beta eyes widened minutely and he surged forward to kiss him again, bodies slotting together almost perfectly, chest to back. He was still devouring the older mouth when he remembered that he had yet to give him what he wanted.

He detached himself from the other, having a confused Changsub roll on his back. He looked already fucked out, hair sticking up in odd angles, bruises and hickeys littering his body. He grabbed his legs under the knees, almost folding his hyung in half as he rubbed his cock head against his entrance. Changsub was looking at him, eyes lidded with lust, mouth slightly ajar looking pink and abused just like the rest of his body.

He entered him slowly, looking at his face, searching for any sign of discomfort but the alpha only let his head fall against the bed with a long satisfied groan. The kind of noise you make at the end of a stressful day when you can finally lay down in bed.

 

He rocked inside him deeply, pulling his length almost all the way out before slamming it back in. If he didn’t know, he couldn’t have guessed that the alpha just had a full week of fucking and getting fucked. His insides were tight and velvety against his hardness and he couldn’t help but moan with each new thrusts. Changsub wasn’t faring betting, moaning brokenly now that Sungjae was fucking him in earnest, brushing against his sweet spot with every glide. He could feel his knot starting to fill where the younger still had his hand wrap around him. Sungjae could feel it too. He let go of the older’s leg who automatically had them coming around the younger’s waist. With the new position, the beta was able to wrap his hand more firmly around the alpha cock, pressing down against the alpha’s forming knot. His other hand came to rest on the alpha hip, fingers digging in the bruises already there.

He kept his thrusts even, rhythm not faltering even when he felt his own orgasm creeping on him. The alpha was so close to coming undone, eyes screwed shut as his whole body was going rigid. Orgasm hit him like a truck, dick shooting white ribbons as his body arched away from the bed, mouth open in a silent cry. His inner walls clamped around the younger’s cock, sending him over the edge seconds later, the alpha spasming around him milking him dry as he stroked him through his orgasm.

 

They didn’t move for a while after that, Sungjae still inside of his hyung while the latter was getting down from his high. When he attempted to remove himself the older whined loudly so with a chuckle a stayed put. « You’re literally a cock warmer, hyung » he joked, hands massaging the older’s thighs.

 

« You should try spending a week with two horny alphas » he grumbled, swatting a hand that was rubbing cum in his skin.

 

« Don’t wanna » the beta answered childishly. The alpha snorted, eventually allowing the other to remove himself slowly, scrunching his nose at the discomfort. Sungjae pecked him on the lips before flopping belly down on the bed beside him. They stayed silent, observing each other for a while. Changsub eventually leaned in for a sweet kiss before giving the beta a smile. « How about spending a week with one horny alpha then ? » he asked. Sungjae laughed at that, eyes scrunching shut.

 

« I’d like that »


	3. Author note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update!

Hello people who happen to read my work! (why are you here is still a mistery to me)

I've been in a bit of a slump lately (a bit being a huge euphemism just so you know) and my creativity kinda went down the drain and directly into the sewers.

(if you happen to read my latest story, you probably know why)

I haven't been able to write a "full" coherent story or even chapter since then but I do have some ideas I wanna explore.  
I can't find the motivation though.   
So. In order to motivate my self I've posted a list on my Twitter : @the_yelling : https://twitter.com/the_yelling/status/1119157761852362753?s=09

I'd reaaaally appreciate if you could check it out and tell me which story I should focus on and write and post. 

I don't know when I'll be able to post because work (actual day time job) is going to be a bitch during May. And for the next two weeks also.  
So hopefully I'll post something during May... Or maybe at the end of this month if I manage. 

But anyway. Please check the tweet and tell meee

Have a lovely day!


End file.
